Data storage utilization is continually increasing, causing the proliferation of storage systems in data centers. Monitoring and managing these systems require increasing amounts of human resources. Information technology (IT) organizations often operate reactively, taking action only when systems reach capacity, at which point performance degradation or failure has already occurred. Predictive modeling has been applied to many fields, such as forecasting traffic jams, anticipating electrical power consumption, etc. Predictive modeling has also been utilized in forecasting storage capacity of a data storage system and generating alert notifications before the storage system reaches full capacity. However, such storage capacity forecasting data has not been fully utilized to provide sales opportunities to a storage provider that provides the storage systems.